Stolen
by smile1
Summary: PDLD -One Parter- When his back is turned and all you see is him... She finds him irresistible while he finds her beautiful. She tries not to show it while he strains to hold on to his patience. Just one more night, will they be able to resist...


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the original characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.

**A/N:** I haven't gotten around to do a much of writing lately, but this weekend, I couldn't take it anymore and had to work out at least one of my ideas. I admit that it is written in somewhat of a haste, though I am satisfied with it. As for the characters, they might be out of character, but that is what a Gilmore Girls withdrawal will do to you. I have only actually seen Finn's character once so bear with me.

* * *

Stolen

When his back his turned and all you see is him...

Rory took her time making her way up the steps, in no hurry to let her gaze get ahead of her, already knowing what she would come across, an extravagant mansion, though its inhabitant stubbornly referred to it as a house. It was easy to be intimidated by such an impressive structure, one that had only its standard roof and modest driveway in common with any of the other houses that huddled together on the same block. On her first time around, she had felt small and insignificant, even though it was just a house. Naturally her first impression had ended up being wrong; the interior hadn't left her in a complete awe, aside from the occasional signed painting and crystal vase, and she had almost felt comfortable.

It wasn't until the second time that she noticed the plain wood that framed the paintings and the fresh cut flowers that spilled carelessly over the vases' edges.

During her third visit, she had taken off her shoes and buried her toes in the soft carpet.

Tonight, everything would look the same, though the mood was going to be different. She felt it in the air as it shifted. A maze with a sea of people was waiting for her and she was nervous. Luckily, the music was distractive and loud enough to keep her from hearing herself think. She rang the doorbell twice, giving herself no easy way out. As she stood there and waited, her hands fluttered to pull at her dress and tug at her hair, a mess of curls. A smile twisted her lips as the door opened, praying that her simple black dress would live up to its expectations and go with everything.

Her heartbeat eased up and toned down her nervousness; it was Finn.

Just Finn.

''Evening milady,'' he cordially greeted her.

''Hey, Finn,'' she said while quickly taking in his appearance, pleased at his dressed down attire, a pair of caramel slacks and a white polo shirt.

He caught it, though said nothing; he already had her blushing.

He opened the door further and Rory noted the bottle of beer in his hand. ''Isn't it still too early to drink?'' she asked while stepping inside.

''It's never too early to drink, love.'' Finn shut the door and took a swig of his beer to clarify his point. ''There's more in the kitchen if you want to help yourself.''

''Oh, I'm not that much of a drinker,'' Rory confessed, almost shyly.

''You don't know what you're missing out on,'' he replied, though he preferred her sober; loosening her up required no alcohol, just the right words.

''You're probably the only person I know that sees being sober as a curse.''

''Not true; my dear Colin shares my opinion.'' He lifted his hand, his bottle swaying as he gestured at something behind her.

Rory turned her head to look, spotting Colin soon after. She offered a kind smile; he was Finn's friend, a friend of Logan's. Colin nodded and raised his own bottle of beer in return. She softly chuckled while returning her attention to the Australian before her, not surprised at all; Finn and Colin were close friends and therefore shared many similarities, one of them being their love for alcohol, though Finn's taste was usually much more refined; he favored wine above anything else. She knew because he was well informed about the subject, something he blamed on his aristocrat upbringing, another thing he shared with both Colin and Logan. Finn was less evident about it though, his designer clothes being the only thing that gave him away and when he was sober enough, he let his down to earth personality shine through.

Finn observed her as she lost track of her own thoughts, wondering if the reason behind the short dress was Logan and the possibility of something more happening in one of the still empty bedrooms upstairs. This was the first time he had seen her in a dress and the affect it had on him needed no explanation. From the corner of his eye, he saw Logan tying up the loose ends of a conversation. Finn retrieved his gaze, knowing that Logan would be here in a matter of seconds to claim what was his to show off at such a party.

Rory fell through her cloud of thoughts just as Logan started on his way over to her. Finn smiled, stepping back into his assigned role to keep his cover, though he did give it a second thought this time.

Rory copied his smile for the simple reason that it was contagious. She didn't see the truth behind it.

''Save me a dance, will you, love?'' Finn requested softly before leaving her.

Logan gave Rory no chance to go after his friend. He approached her and circled an arm around her waist, a possessive maneuver, though he covered it with a kiss. While he broke the kiss and pulled back, he pulled her closer. ''I'm glad you came.''

''Me, too,'' she answered with a smile, wondering if his arm had always felt so heavy around her.

''You won't regret it, Ace,'' he whispered, his lips now against her ear. He trailed them down to her neck where they lightly grazed her collarbone.

And while Logan thought of what move to make next, Rory tried not to think about the gossip that would follow.

''How about something to drink?'' he asked while looking at her, trying to see if she had a clue to where this night would lead. She didn't, though it never once crossed his mind that he could be underestimating her; she wasn't as naive as she used to be, yet she nodded, accepting his invitation and staying true to her part.

He led her to the bar and offered her a drink, one she took, not wanting to hear how she needed to loosen up once again; acceptance didn't come easy with Logan, even though she had let things slip more than enough times on her part. She didn't fight him when he told her that he wanted no strings and she looked the other way whenever he had another girl hanging from his arm. She agreed to it all and stuck to the rules while he altered them for her, giving her no more room to doubt and him no room for jealousy. She wasn't happy with it, but still she said nothing about it, not wanting to be the fault of yet another failing relationship.

The next drink he offered, she refused.

''Suit yourself,'' he said, pretending not to care as he turned to the bar and ordered himself another drink.

x-x-x

After the third drink Rory witnessed, Logan took her by the hand and led her over to the dance-floor. He took her in with glazed eyes as he let his hands respectfully rest just above her hips. He was drunk, though still not drunk enough to cross the line.

The music that was being played was calm enough to make everything seem almost normal, when truthfully, Rory had never seen him this way before. It scared her and her hands tightened their hold on Logan's shirt, wanting to keep the distance between them. She knew what was expected of her, though she wasn't ready to give up her current part just yet; she knew that everything would change after this night.

Logan knew, too, although he didn't care much for her concerns; he had gone through his many times before and he had become familiar with the procedure. Rory Gilmore was more complex than some of the other girls he had played this game with and her case had been harder to crack, but tonight she was finally ready to give in. He didn't know the reason, maybe she was hoping for strings the next morning, for things to suddenly change between them, or perhaps he did really make her little golden heart beat faster. It didn't matter.

A one-night stand was a one-night stand, although he was hoping for this one to be slightly more memorable than all of the others. He had earned it after all.

She would probably see him as a jerk the next morning when she woke up in an empty bed and he had to admit that it would be harder than usual to let her go, but she was strong, stronger than he had ever given her credit for.

As the music changed, he let go of her, excusing himself politely before heading off for another round at the bar; he needed the courage.

Finn took Logan's place almost instantly, helping himself to the dance that Rory had promised him earlier. To Rory this was a pleasant surprise, though to Finn it had only been a matter of time.

''Do you have time for another dance?'' he asked, though his hands had already settled themselves snugly on her hips.

Rory revealed him a smile and answered by securing her arms around his neck. Her touch caused him to intensify his pressure on her hips.

As the music played on, they inched closer.

Their upper bodies were the first to touch, their hips following soon after. They found themselves in an intimate position and it was right under Logan's nose, though he didn't see it, not at first.

Finn had a sensuous way of moving, her body trailing behind his because of the firm hold he had on her. She found herself blushing at being so close to him, not fully understanding why until Logan cut in.

x-x-x

After sharing another few dances with Logan, Rory was the one to excuse herself and to wander off. In search of a bathroom, she headed up the stairs, not knowing that within seconds, another person would follow, finally taking his chance.

Once she had locked herself in the bathroom, she stood in front of the mirror, staring back at her own reflection. Underneath the increasing pressure, she started to lose confidence in herself, discovering flaw after flaw if she only looked close enough and although she had never aimed for perfection, she now wished that she had; she would have to bare all to Logan soon enough and when she did, he would see it all.

Color tainted her cheeks and she lowered her eyes. It wasn't that she wasn't ready; she had done it before. It was just that she wasn't sure if it would mean anything to her in the end.

It was all going to be over after tonight and yet she stuck around. She didn't used to be that kind of girl. She looked back up, her eyes giving her a glimpse of the person she was close to becoming.

It wasn't Logan's fault.

It was her own.

She should have left when there still was a way out.

A knock on the door offered her a distraction she welcomed with open arms. She left the mirror to unlock the door. ''Finn,'' she said, surprised; she hadn't been expecting him.

Finn didn't bother with an explanation; instead, he entered the bathroom, gently forcing her backwards as he shut the door and locked it.

''What are you doing?'' Rory tried once more, although in the back of her head, she already knew; she had felt his eyes on her the entire evening.

Not answering, he turned, meeting her gaze. She started to back up, not sure whether she was playing along the game or not.

Her mind was a mess and when her back hit the sink, she was completely lost.

She kept her gaze fixed on his as he approached, her breathing becoming irregular and by the time he touched her, she was fighting for each breath. Finn gently laid his hands upon her, careful not to break eye-contact with her. Rory lost all control and her senses shot into overdrive as he gingerly ran his fingers through her locks before running them down her spine and down to her hips where they lingered. While they had been dancing, he had already let his fingertips wander, though now there was one essential difference; Logan wasn't watching and it felt liberating to the both of them.

His fingers locked on her hips as he pulled her against him, handling her rougher than he usually would; he needed something to keep his patience in tow. ''Finn.'' She gasped as her hands flew over to his chest, balling the fabric of his shirt between her hands; her knees too weak to hold all of her weight.

''Yes, love?'' he asked, pleased by her reaction. He allowed his hands to slip down to her thighs.

''You...you're drunk,'' she uttered. She smelled the alcohol on his breath; he was so close.

His fingertips grazed the hem of her dress. ''I'm aware,'' he murmured before placing his lips on the side of her neck. The sensation it left her with made her writhe underneath him. ''Finn,'' she raggedly breathed. His fingers disappeared underneath her dress and she fought for her next words. ''This is wrong.'' A circle was soothingly drawn on her thigh and the next word she uttered came out as a gasp. ''Logan.''

For a second or two, his touch intensified and his fingers burned her skin as he pulled them back, their pace teasingly slow. Then, he suddenly removed his hands and let go of her, though she still held on to him, disappointed. She tried catching her breath while prying her fingers loose, her hands trembling. ''I,'' she started, but was stopped by Finn as he pressed a finger against her lips. ''Don't.'' Their eyes locked. ''I'm drunk,'' he assured while removing his finger from her lips. ''I probably won't remember this ever happening in the morning.'' Although he would.

''Finn,'' she said, the tone of her voice affectionate.

''No worries, love; you're his.'' His tone was sharp, leaving her no choice but to remain silent. Finn was right. Logan had seen her first so it was only fair that he could have her, at least for one more night.

She left the bathroom, blinking back a few stray tears before heading back downstairs; Logan was waiting for her.

x-x-x

That night, Rory slept beside Logan in his bed; it was only right.

She tossed and turned until the sheets were so tightly wrapped around her that she had no choice but to wake up. She undid herself of the sheets, careful not to wake Logan; it wouldn't be part of his plan. She wasn't surprised to find herself still wearing her dress; it had preformed its purpose. Unlike her dress, her shoes had been taken off and were lying on the floor on her side of the bed.

She let her gaze wander freely around the room, smiling when she came across Finn who had made himself comfortable in one of the chairs. He must have snuck in after she and Logan had fallen asleep, both out of exhaustion. While she had both a pillow and a blanket, Finn slept with none, though Rory was the one that found herself shivering.

She looked a the body beside her. Asleep, Logan seemed harmless. Running a hand through her tousled hair, she looked back at Finn, his eyes now open. She smiled at the wrinkles in his clothes.

One or two butterflies stirred as he motioned for her to come over. She bit her lip and hesitated for a mere second before throwing the covers aside completely and getting up as quietly as she could.

Finn watched her in the dark as she neared, her movements slow and precise. When she stood before him, her hands nervously tended to her hair before coming to a rest upon her stomach. She was beautiful, too good for both him and Logan, though he didn't care.

He held out his hand and she took it. The tug was sudden and she gracelessly fell into his lap, her back hitting his chest with a soft thud. His hands strayed down to her waist.

He wanted this moment and she didn't stop him.

The next morning, when Rory opened her eyes, the bed was empty.

* * *

**Please Review :)** I apologize for the lack of depth in both the storyline and the characters and I believe that I could have done better, but like I said, this was written in haste, though I hope that it was still worth a read. Thank you :) 


End file.
